1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water ski towing devices, and more particularly, to a novel water ski handle and tow rope having the ability to be converted between a single-handed configuration or arrangement and a double or two-handed handle arrangement at the option or election of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice in performing a water skiing procedure for the skier to grasp the end of a tow rope with both hands via a suitable handle. In normal practice, the tow rope is bifurcated into a pair of lined segments which terminate in a pair of handles respectively, intended to be grasped by the hands of the user. On occasion, the user may wish to employ a single handle in order to perform special maneuvers or the like.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing conventional water ski tow rope equipment which stem largely from the fact that it is difficult for the user to convert the handle from a two-handed arrangement to a single-handed arrangement. Usually, the water skier will change tow ropes in order to utilize either a single or double handle arrangement. In some instances, when the user desires a single handle, the second line segment or portion of a bifurcated tow rope may be tied back or otherwise secured out of the way so only a single handle is available for skier use. Both of these solutions are awkward,, require extra equipment or cumbersome tie-back arrangements.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel water ski tow rope arrangement employing a handle means that may be rapidly converted between a single handle and a double handle at the convenience and election of the user.